


Chasing You

by strayconstellations



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayconstellations/pseuds/strayconstellations
Summary: What if Chan had a younger sister? And what if said sister ended up being a part of Stray Kids?Bang Somin's older brother is her whole world. And all her life she's wanted to be just like him. She follows him everywhere, does everything that he does. So what happens when Chan leaves her behind to become an idol?Well she chases him of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story :o Feedback is always welcome, hope you enjoy!

Prologue  
2010

"CHANNIE!" The girl screamed excitedly as she ran towards her brother.

"Are we going to sing together now?" She asked gesturing toward the guitar he was holding. He looked down at her. Her big smile brought out her dimples, one of their many shared traits. Chan smiled fondly ruffling her long black hair.

"Maybe later Somin, right now I need to record myself singing alone"

She pouted in response. "Why?"

He looked conflicted, like he didn't know what to tell her.

"Well the thing is, I'm planning to audition for a few idol companies in Korea"

"Idol companies? In Korea?" 

"Yeah, you know I really love singing so I decided I wanted to pursue a career in it. And Korean entertainment companies are always looking for new trainees so this is a really good opportunity"

She took a second to process all of this new information then looked up at Chan with a determined expression. "Then I want to audition too!" 

Chan laughed at his little sister, with her puffed up cheeks and serious face. "You're too young sis" he said softly, "you're only 11, mom and dad only agreed because I'm 13"

"13 is young too!" She reasoned

"You're right, but companies want kids my age so they can be trained into becoming idols"

"So why can't they train me?"

"They want kids not babies" He teased. 

That wasn't really true, companies would happily take someone her age if she was talented enough. But he could help but say it to get a reaction out of her.

"I'm not a baby!" She protested, giving the angry but cute reaction that he was looking for.

Chan giggled. "I'll tell you what" he started, "wait until you turn 13 and if you still want to audition, go for it"

In all honesty, Chan didn't really want his sister to follow him to become an idol. Ever since they were toddlers Somin was his shadow, following him everywhere he went. Not only that, but she also wanted to be exactly like him. When he asked his parents for a skateboard, Somin decided she wanted one too. When he wanted to start taking ballet, so did Somin. So of course when he took an interest in singing, so did she. Chan loved his sister with all his heart. He understood that as an older brother, he was someone for her to look up to. But now all he wanted was a little bit of independence. 

He would definitely be sad to leave his sister and his parents, but this was his dream. And he wanted Somin to have her own dream too. Not one she chose just because of Chan.

2 years is a long time. Chan was sure that by the time his sister turned 13 she would forget all about this. Hopefully she would find her own passions and change her mind about following him. 

Little did he know that he planted a seed in Somin's mind. 

Her thoughts were racing a million miles per second trying to come up with the perfect plan. She had to be ready for he audition when she turned 13. She needed to practice her singing. Maybe ask her parents if she could start taking some lessons? She barely knew anything about idols. Aren't they supposed to be good at dancing too? 

Research. That's what she needed to do. 

Somin now had a goal for the future, and this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

2017

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she focused all her energy into the precise movements of the choreography. 

Then, for what felt like the hundredth time, the music cut off at the exact same spot. The others around her groaned. She froze, chest heaving as she tried to understand why her body just wouldn't cooperate with her.

"Somin, it's still not right. I've shown you the move countless times how are u still not getting it?"

Somin felt incredibly ashamed. Hesitantly, she tried to reply to the choreographer "I-I almost got it, I just-"

"No, you haven't almost got it. Look around you. Everyone else mastered this move a long time ago and you're still behind? Have you been practicing the routine in your spare time? Or have you been slacking off? Because we do not have time for this. The showcase is vastly approach I'm using my time to try and get you girls ready" 

Ah yes, the showcase. Her 6th trainee showcase at JYP Entertainment to be exact. This year's showcase was supposed to be a big deal. Rumors circulated among the trainees that a new group might get chosen to debut based on their performance at the showcase. 

So basically it was a huge deal.

Nobody could waste this opportunity. Their dream was in close reach once again and they just had to stretch their arms to get it.

And Somin, well, she had opportunities to debut in the past. Most notably when she participated in SIXTEEN but was unfortunately eliminated.

Now she was placed in the girls project group for the upcoming showcase. It seemed like she really had the chance this time, with much more trainee experience up her sleeve then ever before.

If only she could only get this damn move right.

"I'm so sorry I promise I haven't been slacking. I know the move in my head my body just isn't following through" she felt tears well up in her eyes, the frustration obviously getting to her. She quickly tried to force them away. The other girls must already be annoyed with her, she can't break down in front of them now.

The choreographer's expression softened ever so slightly and she sighed deeply.

"Alright. I'm not giving up on you. But to get this down I think we need to extend practice for another hour. A few gasps from the other girls had Somin immediately panicking and shaking her head.

"N-No! I mean, please don't punish the others for my mistake. Like you said, everyone has the routine down except me. So just let me stay the extra hour! In fact I'll just stay here and practice on my own until I get it right, no matter how long it takes!"

"Somin-"

"I have the recording of the routine on my phone so I'll just use it as a guide and you've already demonstrated it a bunch of times! I'll be sure to get the move down by tomorrow's practice then I'll show you my progress!"

Once again the choreographer sighed. 

"Fine. But work efficiently and get it done quickly so you won't be dancing for hours and overworking yourself, got it?" She said sternly.

"Yes"

"Ok, to the rest of you then I guess that wraps up our practice for today. Get some rest because we're back here at the same time tomorrow. Dismissed."

Somin watched as the girls began packing their stuff. She watched Chaeryoung come up to her with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry you got scolded Unnie, I could stay back to help you?"

Somin smiled softly. "It's ok Chaeryoung-ah, I'll be fine I promise."

Chaeryoung paused doubtfully "If you say so, but hey, you know nobody is upset at you for not getting the move right? Some of us may haves seemed like it but it's just because we're tired. You know that right?"

Somin's heart swelled, Chaeryoung was a sweetheart. 

"Yes Chaeryoungie I know. Thanks for making me feel better"

"You're welcome Unnie" She replied giving Somin a quick hug. "I'll see you you tomorrow" 

"Ok see you"

And with that Chaeryoung left the practice room. Somin looked around and realized all the other girls had left too, leaving her alone.

Without the worry of anyone watching her, she let out a breathe and sunk down to ground burying her head in her knees.

Chaeryoung's pep talk was nice, but it didn't stop one word from repeating itself in her mind. 

Failure

You're a failure.

5 years and you can barely dance well.

You don't stand out among the other trainees.

You're bringing your team down.

Your dongsangs are going to surpass you and   
you'll never get to debut.

You made a mistake trying to be an idol.

The tears began flowing freely as the negative thoughts swirled around her head. Why did she think this would be easy?

Her mind wandered back to the day she auditioned for JYP. She was so determined back then. She was so naive.

-FLASHBACK TO 2012-

She reread her application for the 3rd time

JYP AUDITION FORM  
KOREAN NAME: Bang Somin  
ENGLISH NAME: Sophia Bang  
BIRTHDAY: May 15th 1999  
SPECIALITY: Singing/Vocal  
OTHER STRENGTHS: Background in ballet dancing. Can play the guitar.

Okay, everything's correct. The video of her singing has been recorded and uploaded onto the computer. It was now attached to form she was getting ready to send.

It was hard picking a song to sing. Her brother had chose a Jason Mraz song for his audition. But of course she wouldn't pick the exact same song as him. In the end she chose I Won't Give Up. 

And it was true, she wasn't going to give up. Two years of vocal training, ballet practice, extra classes on top on school, missing out on free time with her friends. It was all going to be worth it because she was determined to prove herself. She was going to be an idol.

One click and her audition would get sent. 

'I'll see you soon Chris' she thought before clicking send.

-BACK TO PRESENT-

She dried her tears with her sleeve as she collected herself.

She wasn't going to let these negative voices in her head win. She still believed in herself, just as she did all those years ago. 

Perseverance, that has always been one of her greatest strengths.

She went over to the restart the music and quickly got her body back in position.

It's not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
